Mémorable
by Varlai
Summary: C'est Noël à Poudlard. Les professeurs ont décidé d'organiser un échange de cadeaux sous la forme d'une pige entre les élèves. Qui pigera qui? Qui reçevra quoi? Ça risque de mal finir tout ça...


Le soir était sombre. La pâle lumière de la lune rendait brillants les milliers de petits flocons de neige qui s'abattaient sur Poudlard. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis immaculé. Dans le château, il faisait chaud. Les couloirs étaient éclairés par les flammes dansantes des bougies. Les élèves courraient partout. Cette année, le bal de Noël promettait d'être mémorable. Les professeurs avaient décidé d'organiser une pige entre tout les élèves de l'école afin que chacun recoive un cadeau d'un camarade de classe. Toutes les maisons étaient mélangées mais pas les années. La pige s'était faite le matin même et personne n'était autorisé à révéler à qui que ce soit le nom qu'il avait pigé. Les élèves étaient tellement excités qu'on aurait dit qu'une bombe était tombée dans l'école. On retrouvait des étudiants à des places qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de fréquenter. Harry Potter était dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il discutait avec deux élèves de cette maison afin de mieux connaitre Ernie MacMillan car c'est lui qu'il avait pigé. Hermione espionnait Vincent Crabbe en essayant de savoir ce qu'il aime. Elle-même était observée par Padma Patil. Drago cherchait dans les livres de la bibliothèque et Ron était assis à quelques tables de lui, un livre à la main lui aussi. Les livres étaient des bons endroits pour trouver le cadeau idéal d'un jeune sorcier. Décidément, tout le château était en émoi. L'ambiance était à la fête.

Drago referma bruyament son livre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait peut-être trouvé ce qu'il allait offrir à la personne qu'il avait pigé. Ron cherchait toujours. Il se leva d'un air las et décida que Pré-au-Lard était aussi un bon endroit pour y trouver un cadeau. Harry se dirigeait vers la classe de Potions quand il croisa Drago. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs regards étaient froids et dégoutés. Malefoy attegnit la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il prit place sur un divan et revisa les notes qu'il avait prises à la bibliothèque. Il prépara son cadeau. Cette soirée promettait d'être mémorable...

Le grand soir arriva. Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblé autour de l'immense sapin de Noël qui avait été monté dans la Grande Salle. Les lumières de l'arbre illuminaient toute la salle. Les cadeaux formaient une petite bute semblable à une dune sous le conifère décoré. Le professeur Dumbledore procèda à la distribution officielle. Le but du jeu était de déballer le cadeau et de deviner de qui il venait. Le jeu commença.

Vincent Crabbe!, hurla le directeur de Poudlard.

Le Serpentard se leva et attrappa un cadeau à l'emballage soigneux. Le papier était d'un rouge écarlate brillant. Crabbe le déchira sans attention particulière. Il ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit une très jolie écharppe vert émeraude assortie à une paire de mitaine de même couleur. Il fit rapidement le tour des élèves d'un regard et, voyant Hermione qui souriait aussi largement que sur une photo avec le président, il en déduit que ça venait d'elle. Il eu raison. La prochaine élève à être appelée fut Hermione Granger. Elle se leva et alla chercher son cadeau. Le papier était rose pâle. Elle élimina donc les garçons de la liste des personnes qui auraient pu lui envoyer le cadeau. Elle ouvrit le paquet et en sorti une jolie robe aux allures indienne. Elle opta donc pour une des soeur Patil mais ne pouvant les différencier, Padma se désigna elle-même. Dumbledore continua sa distribution. Il prononça le troisième nom d'une voix clair.

Harry Potter

Celui qu'on appelait l'Élu se leva. Il pris son cadeau emballé avec soin dans un papier d'un joli rose criard. Harry limina donc les garçon. Il se dit que c'était peut-être la ravissante Cho qui lui offrait son cadeau. Il l'ouvrit avec un soin particulier. Sous le papier criard se trouvait une jolie boîte bleue. Bleu... La couleur des Serdaigle... Harry ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur se trouvait une bonne vingtaine de biscuits. Tout content, Potter prit un biscuit et l'avala en deux bouchées. Ils étaient délicieux. Pas de doute, il était convincu qu'il s'agissait bien de Cho Chang. Il avala un deuxième biscuit. Il prononça ensuite le nom de Cho quand on lui demanda qui lui avait donné ce présent. Cho nia avec amusement. Harry resta surpris. Il nomma une autre fille des Serdaigle qui nia à son tour.

Soudainement, l'attrapeur de rouge et or commença à tousser violement. Il toussa et toussa comme s'il s'étouffait. Les professeurs se ruèrent sur lui. Ils tentèrent de lui prodiguer des soins magiques mais rien ne fonctionnait. C'était comme si le pauvre Potter était déjà mort. Il continuait à tousser mais cette fois, du sang sortait de sa bouche. Le liquide écarlate émanait aussi de sa gorge le long de sa traché. Il s'en trouvait aussi sur son ventre comme si le Gryffondor transpirait du sang. Les professeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire. Rien ne semblait guérire Potter. Les élèves paniquaient. Dans un dernier toussottement, Harry tomba sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient ouvert mais éteint. Le sang coulait abondament de sa bouche entre-ouverte. L'Élu avait quitté ce monde à cause de simple biscuits fait à base de farine, d'eau, de chocolat, d'acide sulfurique et de cyanure. Tout le monde paniquait et courrait partout. Un seul élève restait bien en place. Drago Malefoy murmura, « Joyeux Noël Harry Potter... »


End file.
